


Blasted into the Past

by Counrtymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counrtymama/pseuds/Counrtymama
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time to fix the past and change the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline

Blasted into the past  
Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

 

Harry and Ron came running into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place

Harry and Ron: Hermione is missing we can't find her anywhere

Sirius and Remus: chuckle

Remus: don't worry she's fine

Severus: (sneered) she has been gone for three hours and you just noticed now?? what type of friends are you??

this made Sirius and Remus laugh hard

Dumbledore: (just walked in) don't worry boys Ms. Granger is fine in fact Severus here will be personally looking after her

by this point, both Sirius and Remus were on the floor because they were laughing so hard which made Harry and Ron curious as to what was going on at their puzzled looks

Dumbledore: (smiles and looks at the three men) I'll leave it to you gentleman to explain 

and with that, he left the room

Severus: (sighs) perfect (before hitting both Remus and Sirius with a stinging hex) Black, Lupin did you not hear Albus get off your ass and help me explain things these two or so help me when Sabrina I mean Ms. Granger gets back I'll tell her how unhelpful you two were

that got both men up real quick but Remus looked more worried than Sirius, Severus sighed but before he could say anything

Ron: (cut in) what does this Sabrina girl have to do with Hermione ???

Sirius: (shook his head) how the hell did you make it all the way to the fifth year really is a surprise to me

Harry: (chuckled) Hermione forcing him to start studying for exams a month beforehand most likely helped (all three men nod in agreement) my guess Ron is this Sabrina girl is Hermione (he looked at his Godfather) am I right??

Sirius nods

Severus: why don't you start the story Black after all you spent the most time with her next to Remus in the beginning with her

Sirius sighs and nods but before he can say anything

Ron: (cuts in again) wait I thought you Snape supposed to be looking after her why is Sirius telling us anything and why aren't you with Hermione right now???

Severus: (sighs) between Black, Lupin, and myself we did look after Ms.Granger or as we knew her Sabrina Dumbledore granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore.

Rumus: (cut in) why don't we just show them our memories from 1976 until 1979 when she left 

Severus: (looks at Remus) do you really think that's a good idea some of the things that happened from 1977 until 1979 which they won't like 

at this, both Remus and Sirius started laughing again which had Harry and Ron confused

Harry: so what's so funny

Sirius: you'll have to wait and see

with that, the three men put all of their memories into a Pensieve that Remus had summoned when they were done they motioned for the boys to go in first then they followed

1976

The sorting feast had just started when the great hall doors bust open and a girl about sixteen came running into the hall and right up to the head table it looked like she been attacked her pale blue outfit had burn marks and holes all over it when she got to the head table 

Hermione/Sabrina: grand-pere leur managements filiere sont venusils les ont tues ce que va se passer maintenat??

the boys looked confused

Ron: what the hell did she just say??

Severus: (chuckled) grandfather their dead death-eaters came they killed them what's going to happen now??

everyone was looking at the strange girl who wasn't speaking English and fell silent to see what the headmaster would say but all that happened was Dumbledore standing up and leading the girl away.

The memory end and everything around them swirled and then the next memory started it looked like it was breakfast in the great hall.

Dumbledore walked into the great hall with the girl from last night right behind him wearing school robes now he stood in front of the staff table 

Dumbledore: I've got an announcement to make I would like you all to welcome my granddaughter Sabrina Dumbledore who is going to spend her sixth and seventh years here at Hogwarts instead of at Beauxbatons do to unseen problems.

McGonagall: what house is she going to be in Albus??

Dumbledore: (chuckled) why Gryffindor of course

which got a chuckle from rest of the teachers as well 

Dumbledore: (looks at Hermione and point to McGonagall) this is Professor McGonagall she is your head of house if you have any problems she is the one you go to see

Hermione: (smiles) Bonjour Professeur McGonagall (hello Professor McGonagall)

McGonagall: hello dear I hope you like it here 

Dumbledore: n'oubliez pas que vous devez parler en anglais pas Francois ma chere (remember you must speak English not French my dear)

Hermione: (smiles) oui grad-pere I mean yes grandfather

Hermione then walked away from the head table and went to sit at the Gryffindor table where the Marauder's were and started eating when

Sirius: hello love I'm Sirius Black (point at Remus) this is Remus Lupin, (then point at the boy beside him) this is James Potter, (then point at another boy) and this is Peter Pettigrew

Hermione smiled at them but didn't say anything

Sirius: (try's again) so what's Beaxbatons like??

Hermione: Well it's like any other school I suppose only it's it for girls only, now if you'll excuse mio (me) but I've got to get my schedule

with that, she got up and left leaving James and Remus laughing at the shocked look on Sirius' face

the next scene was in the dungeons they watched as Hermione walked into the classroom and looked around for somewhere to sit Professor Slughorn saw her

Slughorn: ah... Ms.Dumbledore please come in I'm sorry but it looks like the only sit left is beside Mr. Snape here I'm sure if you have any problems he won't mind helping you

the rest of the class passed with them watching both Severus and Sirius stealing glances at Hermione well she worked on her potion. Things continued that way with Hermione avoiding Sirius and James, she did talk to Remus a bit the same with Lily and threw Lily she got to know Severus things didn't change until a week before the Halloween ball when James and Sirius found Remus, Lily, Hermione, and Severus in the library doing their homework, Sirius and James walked up to them James sat down beside Lily well Sirius sat beside Hermione. 

James: (looks at Lily) so Lily flower well you go to the Halloween ball with me??

Lily: (didn't even look up from the essay she was writing) no James I will not go to the ball with you for two reasons one I don't like you (at this Hermione snorted but Lily continued) and two I'm going Remus (they all noticed Remus surprise look) 

Sirius: (chuckled at James disappointed face) Sabrina well you go to the ball with me??

Hermione: (like Lily she didn't even look up from her work) no thank you, Black, I wouldn't go with you if you were the last person on earth. (this made everyone but Sirius laugh before Hermione continued) besides, I'm going with Severus (again they noticed a look of surprise on Severus face this time)

Harry: (laughing) you guys didn't even ask them to the ball did you??

Severus and Remus: no

the next scene was the Halloween Ball

Severus was waiting at the entrance to the great hall when he saw Sabrina walk down the stairs on Lupin's right arm well Lily walked on his left arm both girls were dress in formal gowns Lily's was dark red with gold flowers pattern on it, were Hermione's was silver with forest green butterfly pattern on it. once they got to the bottom of the stairs Severus took Hermione's hand and lead her into the great hall

Harry and Ron's wolf whistled when they saw Hermione

Harry: (looks at Severus) I bet your heart stop for a second on seeing Hermione

Severus: (chuckled) actual it didn't stop it jump to my throat and I started praying to Merlin that I didn't screw up, and now I just not sure how I should feel

this made everyone laugh and they went back to watch the memories

Severus and Hermione danced most of the night but Hermione also danced with Remus as well Lily danced with Severus if they weren't then they were sitting at a table talking about everything under the sun, 

the next few memories were the same going to classes with Hermione avoiding Sirius like the plague and spending time with Lily, Severus, and Remus (the last only when he could get away from James and Sirius) than things changed

they listened as Sirius was talking to Peter about how to get into the whomping willow tree and the fun they were going to have that night, they watched as Severus tried to get lily and Hermione to go with him that night to find out what they were up to in the end only Hermione agreed to go with him. they watched as Severus and Hermione walk toward the Whomping willow only to see James come running up to them 

James: It's dangerous for you to get too close to the Whomping willow tonight

Severus: why it's too dangerous for Sabrina and me but fun times to be had for you and your friends??

James: (sighs) it's not dangerous for us because we can change into our animgus forms, can you??

Hermione: yes I can

both boys looked at her in surprise

Severus: no I can't but why would you need to??

James: (sighs) I can't tell you I've made an unbreakable vow not to talk about it to anyone who didn't already know

Hermione: (laughs) I'm glad you stopped us I wasn't sure how I was going to get Severus to stop before he got too close to Remus well he's not himself at the moment

at this Severus around on Hermione

Severus: you know what's going on with these guys and you haven't said anything??

Hermione: (sighs) I've noticed the same thing you have Severus only difference is I decide to look it up so yes I know what's going on with Remus and no James I don't think any differently about him but I'm worried that you will Severus that's why I haven't told you what I found out so if you promise not to treat Remus any differently I'll tell you what's going on

Severus nods and Hermione raises an eyebrow at him

Severus: (mumbles that Sabrina should have been in Slytherin before) I Severus Snape promise to not tell anyone who doesn't already know anything about Remus Lupin mote so it be 

the magic washed over them

Hermione: (smiles) just because you left it so if you tell someone nothing will happen to you doesn't mean that I won't do something to you if you break that promise understand??

a look of fear flashed Severus eyes for a seconded before it was gone and Severus nods his head

Hermione: (smiles) Remus is a werewolf

after Hermione finished saying this everything went black

Harry: (chuckled) did you pass out Snape??

Severus: (sighs) yes I did

the next scene was of Hermione yelling at Sirius for what could have happened to Severus if James and Herself hadn't been there to stop him from getting too close to Remus

Hermione: avezz-vous une idee de ce qui aurait pu arriver a Severus avait James et mio-meme pas ete la l'arreter??

Remus smiles well James and Sirius look at each other confused the only things they understood were Severus and James

Remus: (chuckled) Sabrina you were talking in French I don't think they understood a word you were just saying

Hermione: (took a deep breath) do you have any idea what could have happened to Severus had James and Myself hadn't been there to stop him??

Sirius: (shook his head) I thought that he would only get close enough to heard Remus howl and that would scare him enough to stay out of our business

Hermione growl which sounds a lot like animal which shocked all three boys as well as the watching but they didn't get a chance to say anything before Hermione hexed Sirius and walked up to the girls dormitory's, leaving Sirius with a sign flashing I'M A IDIOT which made Remus and James laugh so hard they were on the floor (as were the ones watching the memory well Sirius both in the memory and not tried to look hurt)


	2. Chapter 2

after that the next scene was just after they finished their DADA owls and they were watching Severus walked toward the lake, they watch as James and Sirius disarmed Severus, then knock Severus off his feet as he was diving for his wand, everyone around them was either apprehensive or entertained, then they started taunting him about his exams, and as Severus started cursing and muttering hexes at them but of course nothing happened because he didn't have his wand, than Janes made him choke on pink soap bubbles that were coming from his mouth they saw Hermione trying to stop Lily from get in the away but Lily shrugged her off and started yelling at James and Sirius to leave him alone, they listened to James and Lily's conversation before Severus manger to hex James and then James hexed Severus so he rose in to the air upside down which made everyone laugh even Lily tried to not smile before she turned back to James 

Lily: put him down and leave him alone

and then she took out her wand out to be her point across 

James: (sighs) and mutters the count-curse

and Severus dropped to the ground

James: you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus--

Severus:(cut him off) I don't need help from filthy little mudblood like her!!

after that, the scene changed and they were in the Gryffindor tower Remus was trying to get between Lily and Hermione as they were yelling at each other Hermione going back and forth between English and French

Lily: I can't believe you're standing up for Severus you heard what he called me are you saying you agree with him ??

Hermione: vorte incroyable (your unbelievable) no I'm not saying you agree with him, Je vous ai dit de rester en dehors de celis-ci (I told you to stay out of it) but no you just had to help vous savez comment Severus obtient quand sa colere (you know how Severus gets when his upset) yet here you sit saying you'll never forgive him for what he said if this is comment vous traitez tous vos amis ils font quelque qui vous fait mal d'une certaine maniere (how you treat your friends after they do something that hurts you in some way) than I'm not sure I want to be your friend (then she looks at Remus) as for you I realize that you can't control what James and Sirius do but you could've stepped in at any time to stop them from being mean 

and with that, she left the common room the next scene showed Hermione finding Severus in the North tower standing too close to the edge for anyone's liking. Hermione walked up to stand beside Severus

Hermione: Sev I know that you feel that you lost the most important person in your life but if Lily was such a good friend then why won't she forgive you for something you said in a moment of anger??

Severus: (sighs) why do you have to make so much sense all the time??

Hemione: (laughs) just lucky I guess so are you still going to jump or can we step back from the edge now?? because if you jump I promise you I will follow you and then spend the rest of eternity lecturing you on how stupid it was for you to jump just because of one superficial friend when a real friend would have forgiven you as soon as you asked.

Severus: (laughs) well I won't want to spend the rest of eternity listening to you about something that I would agree with so I guess we can move away from the edge

Hermione: (laughs) excellent parce que je vais vous laisser sur un secret que sius puer des hauteurs (excellent because I'll let you in on a secret I'm scare of heights)

Severus: (laughs) really your afraid of heights

hermione just nod as the scene faded

Sirius: (looks at Severus) were you really going to jump??

Severus: (sighs) if Sabrina hadn't come yes I was seriously thinking about it and just don't (as he saw Sirius was about to say that old joke of his)

Harry: did my mother even understand half of what Hermione was saying to her in that last memory??

Remus: (chuckles) yes Lily, Severus, and I were the only ones that could understand French Lily and me were always having to explain what she said to James and Sirius well Severus was always explaining it to Regulus and Lucius 

before Harry or Ron could comment the next memories started

Hermione and Severus were in a park near where Severus lived 

Severus: so Lucius was telling me about how he's joining a man who wants to get rid of all the Muggle-borns and stop half-bloods from being born and this man wants everyone from Slytherin house to join him but I don't know most Muggle-borns aren't bad and neither are a lot of half-bloods but I get the feeling that if we don't join his guy of our own free will he'll make us what do you think I should do???

they watched as Hermione sat there and told Severus everything about where she was from and how she went back in time to try and fix things she even showed him she memories which is what got him to believe her and then to Hermione and everyone who was watching, surprise 

Severus: (raise his wand) I Severus Tobias Snape give Hermione Jean Granger an unbreakable vow to help her in any way that she needs to complete her mission and stop Tom Riddle from taking over the wizarding world mote so it be

Hermione: (smiles sadly) I'm afraid that the best way for you to help is to take Lucius up on his offer and get the dark mark and spy for me and later I might need your help getting some of the Horcruxes as well we need to get Regulus on our side before he dies

Severus nods in understanding

Hermione: (smiles and stands) I must go now but we should meet up to get our school supplies

Severus: (stand as well) of course 

before Hermione left she leaned in and kiss Severus on the cheek and left before he could do anything about it

Harry: (laughing) well it looks like Hermione's crush on you didn't go away so tell me do you feel the same way??

Ron: don't be silly Harry if Snape fancied Hermione do you really think he would treat her the way he does at school

both boys then noticed Remus and Sirius laughing so hard they were on the floor again well Severus muttered something that sounded like blood promise

Severus: (loud enough for them to hear) all will make sense soon 

Just as the next memory started

it was of Hermione and Severus in Diagon alley they were almost finished shopping when they ran into James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily

Sirius: (nudges James) look if it isn't snivellus

Remus: (sighs) come on Sirius I think we're all a little old for name calling don't you if you can't call him by his first name then call him by his last name as he does you

Sirius and James looked at Remus in shock

Sirius: (decide to carry on as if Remus hadn't said anything) finally got yourself a girlfriend Snape 

Severus opened his mouth to say something but

Hermione: (cuts him off) what would it be to you Black at least with Severus I don't have to worry about some girl come up to me saying she pregnant with his child were as you've slept with most of Hogwarts I'm just waiting for one of them to say just that to you and your flavor of the month

this got a chuckle out of James and Remus well Sirius just looked shocked and Lily looked at like she didn't get what she was talking about

Severus: (smirked and put his arm around Hermione) what's the matter Black upset that for once there is a girl in Hogwarts beside Evans that you couldn't get that someone else could??

with that, both Hermione and Severus walked away laughing at the shocked looks not only on Sirius' face but Lily as well. Once they were out of the fours sight Severus dropped his arm from around Hermione and looked like he was about to say something but Hermione hooked her arm with his 

Hermione: I don't mind your arm around me Severus I promise (whispers even if you don't mean it the way I want you to) 

Severus looked at her in surprise before realizing he was supposed to have heard that last part so pretends that he hadn't. they finished up their shopping before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron so Hermione could flow back to Hogwarts seeing how Dumbledore stayed there year around

Harry was laughing at the shocked look that was on Sirius' face in the last memory as well as Ron's shock face

Severus just sighed 

well Remus and Sirius laugh at the look on Ron's face

Harry: (turns to Severus) so what did you do what you heard?? (Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry sighs) I suppose that the answer to my question is in one of these memories

Severus nods and waits for the next one to start

they watched as the great hall formed in front of them they saw Hermione already sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the other students to arrive they watched as Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily all sat down around Hermione just as Severus walked in Remus and Lily were the only ones who saw her wave to him and him wave back before he sat down at the Slytherin table

Lily: (turns to Hermione) so are you really dating Severus Snape??

this got the attention of Remus, James, and Sirius (Peter was busy talking to a couple of girls that were on the other side of him)


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione: (sighs) would it really matter if I was after all you want nothing to do with him now right so it's not like you have some sort of claim on him or anything, (then she changes the subject) look here come the first years

putting an end to the conversation they watched the first years get sorted and listened to the headmasters speech where he informed them that their head boy and girl will be Severus Snape of Slytherin and Sabrina Dumbledore of Gryffindor some people started to complain that the only reason Sabrina was made head girl was because her grandfather was the headmaster

Dumbledore: (stood back up and everything went quite) I know a lot of you believe Ms. Dumbledore only got the head girl spot because she's my granddaughter but I'm not the one who decides who gets the head girl or boy spots that, is, done by the school governors now it's time for bed goodnight off you all go Ms. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape please stay behind thank you

Severus: before the next memories begin I want you both to understand from here on out only important memories will be shown

at both Harry and Ron's nods, the next set of memories started

it was Halloween night and Severus and seven other seventh years kneeled in a line ready to get the mark to prove their loyalty to the Dark Lord they watched as each one got their mark after it was done the rest were told to leave but Severus was asked to stay behind once everyone was gone the Dark Lord told Severus he could stand which he did but keep his eyes on the ground waiting for the Dark Lord to continue after a few minutes 

Dark Lord: very good Severus I have a job for you I've been told the Ms. Sabrina Dumbledore is your partner as the head girl is this true?? 

Severus: yes my Lord it's true

Voldemort: (was quite for a few seconds) I want you to get close to the girl Severus make her believe that you want nothing to do with becoming a Death Eater gain her trust you have until the summer solstice do you understand??

Severus: yes my Lord 

Voldemort: good you may go 

with that the scene changed but could tell it was still the same night they watched as Severus almost ran thought the hallways up to the seventh floor where he walked back and forth three times before a door appeared which he grabs as if his life depended on it, inside Hermione was waiting for him they had decide to use the room of requirements to meet up especially after one of hte Death Eater meetings Hermione watched Severus pace in front of her for a few minutes before realizing whatever wa troubling Severus would not come out if she sat there waiting for him to start talking so on his way by she grabbed his hand 

Hermione: Sev what's got you so worked up??

Severus: (sighs) the Dark Lord wishes for me to become friends with you so I can hand you over to him at the Summer Solstices (he said all this well looking at the floor)

Hermione: (sighs) well I guess we'll just have to make sure that we destroy all the Horcruxes before than 

Severus: (finally looks up at her) are you not afraid that you might die??

Hermione: (smiles) if I'm meant to die then I'll do so gladly knowing Harry and you are safe that's all that matters

Severus: (looks at her in shock before he puts his hand on her cheek) Hermione please don't do anything rash I don't think I could go on if something happened to you 

then he leaned in and kiss her

Harry: so did you and Hermione start dating after this

Severus (shook his head) that's a later memory

memories swirled around them than settled

Severus was pacing the room of requirements muttering to himself 

Hermione: (walks in) Sev what is it??

Severus: (smiled) I got the dairy from Malfoy Manor don't worry nobody saw me and I left a replacement so nobody well notices either

Hermione walked up to Severus and gave him a kiss 

Severus: (chuckled) if that's what I get for the dairy what well I get when you find out I've managed to get Reg's on our side and got him to help me get the cup and soon we'll have the locket as well

at this Hermione started kissing him harder than before it got any farther the scene changed


	4. Chapter 4

Severus and Regulus were both in the room of requirements this time Severus was sitting in one of the chairs reading well Regulus was pacing the room finally Hermione walked in 

Regulus: (stopped pacing) this is who you've been working with??

Severus: (shrug his shoulders) so Sabrina what did you want us here for??

Hermione: (smiles) I've come to realize that if we don't find away to mark you two in a way to prove you are really on the light side that after this war is over you two could still end up spending some time in Azkaban (both Severus and Regulus paled at that and Hermione nod) that's what I thought, so I've come up with something that well mark you as on the side of light but won't be seen by Voldemort (both winced at the name) or his Death Eaters

Severus: (raises an eyebrow) well what is it??

Hermione: (sighs) I'm going to put a Phoenix feather over your Death Eather makers that won't be seen until Voldemort is gone so what do you think??

Severus: (nods) that just might work you can try it on me first, a few minutes later both Severus and Regulus had been marked and left the room

Again memories swirled around them before settling

Severus was again in the room of requirements waiting for Hermione it was the night of the Summer Solstice, he was sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hands( Severus mutters not a word any of you) he started playing not noticing Hermione walk in and was about to say something when Severus started singing

Gotta find you by: the Jonas Brothers  
Instrumental

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart   
of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
could it be you're not that far  
you're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing I need to find you  
I gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you

(oh yeah) Instrumental (yeah)

you're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
to fix the puzzle that I see inside  
painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
when I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
could it be you're not that far  
you're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing I need to find you   
I gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you  
been feeling lost can't find the words to say  
spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
where you are is where I wanna be  
oh next to you and you next to me oh  
I need to find you yeah  
you're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing I need to find you  
I gotta find your you're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you  
the reason that I'm singing I need to find you   
I gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need  
the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you  
gotta find you 

Hermione: (smiles) that was beautiful 

Severus: (jumped and looked at Hermione stuttering) you heard that??

Hermione: (smiles) yes I did and I would happily stay beside you no matter what but I have to warn you Severus Dumbledore believes that when I'm born I'll disappear back to my own time were your twenty years older than me not that I care but it's something you need to think about especially if I can't end Voldemort's life tonight you'll need to continue to spy on him for Dumbledore until he can be taken out for good.

Severus: (sighs) I know and when you get back to where you belong if you still want me I'll be waiting

Hermione: (smiles) very well but first remember the promise you made me when we started this (at his nod she continued) good because you still have to treat me the same as you did in my memories because I've got a feeling this isn't going to end tonight (at Severus nod Hermione smiled and kissed him) well I guess we better get going


	5. Chapter 5

the next scene showed them in front of Voldemort

Hermione, Severus, and Regulus were watching Voldemort pace in front of them, Hermione was tied to a pole almost naked well Severus and Regulus were standing guard on either side of the pole, as more Death Eaters arrived and they waited to see if Dumbledore would try and come and get his beloved granddaughter just as the last of the Death Eaters arrived

Voldemort: (taunts) I guess your grandfather isn't coming

Hermione: (smiles) comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas deja la??

Voldemort: Severus do you understand what she is saying??

Severus: yes my Lord she is speaking French she said how do you know he's not already here??

Voldemort: (laughs) if he's here then he's a coward to be hiding 

Hermione: mon grand-pere n'est pas un lache, il est l'undes himmes les plus courageux que je sais vous attendez juste

Severus: my grandfather is not a coward he's one of the bravest men I know you just wait!!

Voldemort (hits her) speak English you stupid girl

Hermione: (smirks) pourquoi devrais-je, ce n'est ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour une autre langue (Why should I, it's not my fault if you're too stupid to know another language)

Severus (looks at Hermione like she crazy) she doesn't agree to speak English my Lord

Voldemort hissed and hit Hermione with a CRUCIO

Hermione didn't scream or give any sign that anything wrong expected for the bow of her body. This went on for a hour before Voldemort realized there was something wrong because his Death Eaters had stopped cheering him when he turned around all his Death Eaters were tied up expect Severus and Regulus who still stood on either side of Hermione's pole and there stood Dumbledore and the whole Order of Phoenix both Severus and Regulus pretend to fight Dumbledore when Voldemort order them to but let Dumbledore win quickly so they too were bound and gagged well Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort Moody and McGonagall went and untied Hermione and check to make sure she was okay but she just pushed them out of her away and went to help Dumbledore to fight once Voldemort was bound and gagged as well 

Hermione: (looks at Dumbledore) grand-pere vous l'avez fait!!(grandfather you did it!!)

Dumbledore: (laughs) of course I came Sabrina I couldn't leave you with him (point at Voldemort) 

Hermione: (smirks) j'espere que vous pourrier en enfer

Dumbledore: laughs

McGonagall: (gasps) Ms. Dumbledore

Hermione: what? I just said I hope you rot in hell to him what's wrong with that???

this made Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron all laugh 

Harry: that seems like something Hermione would do

the next memory was of graduation they watched as they all got their diploma's, the memory fast forward a bit it was now night time in the great hall where everyone was dancing and singing along with the karaoke machine 

Severus: (walks up the Hermione) I dare you to get up there and sing a song

Hermione: (laughs) I'll do it if you do

Severus: (pales) okay 

with that Hermione walks up to the karaoke machine and choose a song the music starts playing

Skater boy by: Avril Lavigne

Instrumental

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

she turns on the tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.

there is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?

we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each other's world

I'm with she calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a superstar  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be

skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know (x2)

 

everyone was surprised by her chose of songs but Lily had a feeling that Sabrina was singing that song to her and that made her a little uncomfortable Severus was shocked he knew Hermione was singing about Lily, him, and he now he just had to think of a song he could sing. Some other people got up and sang then it was Severus turn

Won't let you down by: Keith Urban

Instrumental

Everybody says that when it comes to friends  
The truest kind are counted on one hand  
But take a look around before you hit the ground  
The only one you'll see will be this man

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall, 'cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standin' there, losin' ground, I'm your best friend now  
And I won't let you down, no

Instrumental

Yes, I've been a fool but I've learned what not to do  
Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you  
And if you lose your way on some rainy day  
Just look above and I will be the sunshine breakin' through

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall, 'cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standin' there, losin' ground, I'm your best friend now  
And I won't let you down

And every step along the highway of your life  
I'll be the man standing beside you, believe me, that I will  
And don't forget you came and you saved me, you saved my life

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall, 'cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there  
Standin' there, losin' ground, 'cause I'm your best friend now  
And I won't let you, I will not let you  
And I won't let you down

 

Just after Severus finished singing when Aurors busted into the great hall and started arresting all the seventh year students who fought with Voldemort the only reason they weren't arrested before was, because Dumbledore, got the ministry to let them finish their NEWTS first

Hermione pulled Severus into a coroner 

Hermione: Sev their going to take you away there's nothing we can do 

Severus: (nods) I know don't worry Hermione I'll be fine

Hermione: (shakes her head) no you won't don't you see they all have relatives on the outside that will take them in so they will only spend three months at most in Azkaban you don't have anyone so your looking at one to three years please Sev the only way for you to get out before that is to have someone on the outside 

Severus: well what would you suggest Hermione??

Hermione: (looks at him biting her lower lip) a marriage binding spell said to the ancients that way I'll be your next of kin you can serve your three months than come out to me

Severus: (looks shocked) Hermione Love you do realize that by doing this the you that isn't born yet will also be tied to me right 

Hermione: (nods) it's okay when I was younger I never liked it when other boys got close unless it was just as friends until I met you, Severus

Severus nods and looks around the room they had noticed them yet but knew they would soon and back at Hermione who was begging him with her eyes

Severus: (sighs and nods) what do we have to do

Hermione: (smiles) just repeat after me

Severus nods again

Hermione and Severus: we'll be swift like the wind in loving each other, we'll be brave like the sea in loving each other, we'll be gentle like the breeze in looving wach other, we'll be patient like the sun who waits and watches the four changes in the earth in loving each other, we'll be powerful like the roaring of thunder and brilliant like the lighting in loving each other, we'll be shining like the morning dawn in loving each other, we swear by peace and love to stand heart to heart and hand in hand. Mark, O spirits and hear us now, confirming this our sacred vow

Just as they finish a bright light surrounded both of them as they kissed once it was done

Severus: (looks at Hermione) I better go to them before they think we're trying to hide

Hermione: (nods) I love you Severus Snape never forget that

Severus: (smiles) and I love you Hermione Snape and I'll see you in three months

with that, he walked away from her and toward the Aurors who were indeed looking for him

Severus: (frowning) I didn't add that memory

Remus: (chuckled) no I did (at Severus raised eyebrow) I knew the truth about Sabrina really name being Hermione and where she was from and she knew that she was going to need at least two witnesses to your vows so before she drags you into that coroner she waved Dumbledore and I over to be your guys witness we just hide under a notice me not charm which she also placed on you two which is why the Aurors never saw you until you walked over to them.

Severus: (nods) okay I get why you have this memory but why put it in here if I'm not mistaken we agreed on only important memories being shown??

Remus: I think you marrying their best friend is an important memory don't you??

Severus sighed as the next bunch of memories started


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was lead into a room in the ministry of magical he really didn't know how much time had passed since he went to Azkaban but when he saw Hermione waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile at her, she walked up to him and his guard

Hermione: I'll take it from here thank you

the guard backed off but didn't leave right away

Hermione: (sighs) some of the teens had a lot of trouble adjusting to the real world. Severus Mon amour comment vous sentez-vous?( my love how do you feel?)

Severus: bien sur il est en train de prendre un moment pour adjuster est tout. (Of course, it is taking a moment to adjust is everything.)

Hermione: (nods) Bonne etes-vous pret a renter a la masion?? (Are you ready to go home ??)

Severus: putain, oui!! Let's get aussi loin d'ici avant qu'ils changent d'avis (hell yes!! let's get as far from here before they change their minds)

Hermione laughed and lead the way out of the ministry of magical

the memories swirled around them showing them quick scenes of the two of them doing their apprenticeships and just hanging out at home than one memory stood out from the rest.

Severus and Hermione were at Lily and James's wedding they were on the dance floor when all of a sudden pain flashed across Severus' face

Severus: I'm being summoned I've got to go

Hermione nod and head over to Lily she talk to her for a minute then they left 

the next one showed Severus appearing before Voldemort and kneeling in front of him

Severus: my Lord I'm glad to see Azkaban couldn't hold you

Voldemort: (chuckles) tell me Severus have you been able to keep close to Ms. Dumbledore::

Severus: (smirks) yes master although at first, she wanted nothing to do with me we have the same potion master so she has no choice but to deal with me, she still doesn't trust me but I can keep an eye on her for you master if that is what you wish??

Voldemort: tell me Severus does she go out into public much??

Severus: (pauses) no my Lord she doesn't 

Voldemort: (sighs) the next time she goes out in public let me know she will be killed in public to show everyone what happens to those who defy me

Severus: (bows) it shall be done, My Lord

more memories swirled around them then stopped at one with Severus reading the paper the said September 17/1979

Harry: (gasps) it's two days until her birthday

Severus just nods

Hermione: (comes down the stairs) are you ready to go Severus??

Severus: (nods) I don't know if he's going to attack before or after we do our testing but be on guard

Hermione: (nods) hopeful he'll attack after we are done our testing

Severus laughs at this before apparating away. the next scene shows them both appearing back to back in the ministry and meeting Remus and the three of them heading to the testing department in the ministry of magic, they got to the testing area and waited to be called because Severus and Hermione had the same Master they were being tested together Hermione went thought the tests first as Severus watched on first brewing three potions that were decide on the spot for her to make once that was done they tested them and she passed she than had to make the potion she created in front of them and hav ethat tested as well which was why Remus was there once she finished making her potion Remus walked up and drank it and they all watched as all his old scars from Moony disappeared to almost nothing and anything newer disappear altogether after she answer all the questions they had they approved her patent and she was now a Potion Mistress, next it was Severus turn which went the same as Hermione's but not only did he test his potion on Remus as well but also a prisoner who was about to be released from Azkaban and after a healer check them both over Severus was also give his patent and named a Potion's Master. Severus and Hermione than informed to the board they had one more potion they like to present they showed them all their research that they had done as well as the questionnaire that they had their subjects fill out they were told that they would have to take volunteer's for this and test it on them here at the ministry before they could get the patent

Remus: (stood up) I've got a pack who would be glad to volunteer for this and seeing as how tonight is the full moon they could be here this afternoon to take the potion and stay until the next morning inside a cage if that is what's need.

the board agreed as long as the ones who came in for the testing were the ones who were part of the research

Remus nod in agreement and the three left the testing room and head for the Atrium, which was as far as they made it when they were surrounded by Death Eater's, Remus sent his Patronus to Sirius and James. As the fight broke out Severus defend Hermione as well as at the same time making it look like he was helping the Death Eaters. When it was all over all the Death Eater's were either tied up or died and Voldemort was once again caught the minister had a couple of dementors come and perform the kiss on him and his follower's except for Severus, Regulus, and Lucius because they didn't have the Death Eater's mark on them.

Severus: (sighs) this next memory is the last one

Harry and Ron both nod

Severus was sitting on the couch when Hermione walked in through the front door and started pacing

Severus: love what's wrong??

Hermione: (smiles) you know I love you right Sev??

Severus: (smiles) of Course Hermione just like I love you now can you please tell what's wrong??

Hermione: (laughed) Sev.. (gasps)

Severus looks down and notices her legs were almost gone and her hands were see threw as Severus watched her legs disappeared and then her hands when he looked up he met Hermione's panicked gaze but before he could say anything

Hermione: no this can't be happening not now!! Sev I'm...

and that was all he heard before Hermione disappeared altogether.

they came out of the pensieve 

Severus: (sighs) now we wait 

and started to leave when Ron stopped him

Ron: wait what the hell was Hermione about to tell you, Snape??

Severus: (sighs) I don't know

and with that, he walked out of the room

Sirius: (sighs) after Hermione disappeared Severus called James and I because of a plan we all had made should she disappear after he was showed us his memory of what happened we went to St. Mungo to see what they could tell us but the healer that check her out told us that what they had found out wouldn't lead to her disappearing into thin air so it had no importance in our case so we didn't need to know

Harry and Ron left to go to bed


	7. Chapter 7

The days turned into weeks then months and everything around them changes little by little but the only ones to remember how things were before Hermione went back in time were Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore, it was the first day of school and Hermione still hadn't returned yet. They had just finished the feast when Dumbledore left the great hall at a fast walk followed by Severus, Remus and Sirius walked over to Gryffindor table 

Remus: Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley please come with us

the boys nod and followed them when they all got into the Headmaster's office Hermione was there in Snape's arms crying and he was singing softly to her

me and you by: Kenny Chesney (not the whole song)

like a perfect scene from a movie screen,  
we're a dream come true suited perfectly for eternity. Me and you  
everyday I need you even more and the night time too...  
there's no way I could ever let you go.. even if I woanted to.  
everyday I live. Try my best to give... all I have to you   
thank the stars above... that we share the love Me and you  
everyday I need you even more and the night time too   
there's no way I could ever let you go.. even if I wanted to  
ordinary no, really don't think so. Not a love this true  
just a precious few ever make it last get as lucky as... Me and you  
Me and You

Harry and Ron were shocked tat Snape sing seemed to calm her down,

Hermione: (smiles) I'm so sorry Sev I think we should go see Madam Pomfrey

this got Harry and Ron over their shock

Ron: Hermione you can't really want to stay with him I mean I don't even know why you dated him when you went into the past

Harry tried to shut Ron up especially when he saw Hermione was getting mad but Ron couldn't take a hint it wasn't until Hermione hit him with a silencing charm

which made Sirius, Remus and Severus laguh at his shocked face but stopped when Hermione glared at them.

Hermione: I have every intention of staying with Severus before you got here Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me take my NEWTS in a months time after that I'll be Severus apprentice so I suggest you get use to it 

and with that she walked out of the office with Severus right behind her. they went right to the hospital wing when they got there Hermione wnet to talk to Madam Pomfrey in her office a few second later both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey can out and Madam Pomfrey ran some tests on Hermione once she was done 

Madam Pomfrey: (smiles) everything is fine Hermione or should I say Sabrina??

Hermione: (gasps) how did you know??

Madam Pomfrey: (chuckled) you can change your looks and name but you can't change your magical signature my dear

Hermione blushed

Severus: (chuckled) so is everything alright??

Madam Pomfrey raise an eyebrow and looks at Hermione

Hermione: (shook her head) I disappeared shortly after I found out, I was actually in the middle of telling him when I disappeared

Madam Pomfrey started laughing before walking over to her cabinet where she keep her potions than walked over to Severus and handed him the calming draught she took out before walking away still laughing

Severus: (raised an eyebrow at Hermione and sat down beside her) is this for you or me?? (looking down at the potion)

Hermione: (laughs) it's for you I think seeing as how pregnant women aren't allowed to take it

Severus just nods and Hermione waits for what she just said to sink in it only took a moment than she saw Severus freeze before he looked at her

Severus: are you saying we're going to have a baby???

Hermione: (chuckled at how shocked he sound) it's babies as in twins but yes is the answer to your question

Severus: (stutters) this is great Hermione I can't believe it 

he leans in and kiss her

Severus: why don't you go rest in my rooms 

Before he ran out of the hospital wing and right back to the Headmaster's office where everybody stayed as Dumbledore told them to as he knew why Hermione wanted to go to the hopsital wing for when Severus walked into the room he started pacing 

Severus: Ablus what are we going to do she can't be my apprentice she can't be around the potions that are going to be need to be made it's a good thing she's going to take her NEWTS well she still in the early stages so she can take her potions NEWT maybe she should talk to Filius I know she was thinking about going for her Charm Masters well I was apprenticing here at the school before she disappeared 

Ablus: (chukles) that is something yo well have talk over with my granddaughter Severus

Severus: (chuckled) she'll just tell that since she all ready taken the potion apprenticeship once so she really doesn't need to do it again and all she really need is to make another potion to finish she apprenticeship up again and she can do that after the babies are born than she can be tested for her mastery you and I both know that Ablus

Albus, Remus, Sirius, and Harry all chuckled at that because they all knew it was true

Ron: (yells)you got her knocked up!!!

Harry looks at Ron just as surprised by his out burst as everyone else Harry stepped in front of Severus facing Ron 

Harry: Ron, Hermione needs us as her friends right now I don't care how you feel about Snape and Hermione being together or not you can either support her in this or you can stay away from her because I well not let you cause her anymore stress than she already as do you understand me??

Ron: (snorts) and how do you plan on doing that?? (forgetting that because of the changes Hermione made Harry grow up with his parent) 

Harry: (hold his wand up) I Harry James Potter heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter hear by place Hermione Jean Snape under my protection and any who try to harm her well answer to the full power of my house. mote so it be

and everyone felt the magic swirl around them and before Ron could say anything 

Albus: (stood up) thank you Harry but not only well Mr. Weasley have to answer to the full power of the house of Potter but also the houses of Dumbledore and Prince seeing as how Hermione was adopted by me as my granddaughter and is married to the last heir of the Ancient and Noble of Prince Severus Snape

Ron was stuttering but nothing was coming out before he just turn and left the office. Harry's shoulders sagged Sirius walked up to him

Sirius: that took a lot of faith in your friendship to Hermione to be able to stand up to Ron like that 

Harry nods and Severus walks over to them

Severus: yes thank you Harry, Hermione well appreciate what you just did and so do I

Harry: no problem Professor Hermione's always been there for me it's about time I returned the flavor

and with that he left the office as well.

Hermione did end up taking her Charm Mastery instead of her Potions Mastery and instead of it taking three years to do it only took her a year and half, than she took her Potion Mastery as well as Ancient Runes Mastery as well.

Hermione and Severus end up with four children first were the twins Micheal Richard and Michelle Rachel, than a other son James Keith and last but not least a other girl named Sabrina Helen. Ron tried to get between Severus and Hermione at first but when he was changed with stalking not only the heir of the Dumbledore House but one that was also portected by the House of Potter and Carrying the Heir to the house of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince he was sentenced to five month in Azkaban, he left her alone.


End file.
